Feng Jin Huang
General Information Feng Jin Huang is a dream path Gu Master of Central Continent and a disciple of Spirit Affinity House. She also does cultivate refinement path. Appearance Feng Jin Huang was wearing a phoenix coronet, her skin was white like snow and having a straightly pointed nose with red lips. She had slanted eyes, her eyes were like lightning, her golden brows were thin and long and there was a small red birthmark in the middle of her brows. Her appearance was dignified and graceful, and her beauty was unrivaled. Background Feng Jin Huang was magnificent, brilliant, and amazing, she was elegant and pure, she was a genius among geniuses, she was like the phoenix that soared through the skies, arrogantly looking at the world. Feng Jin Huang was born in a great family, she had Gu Immortals as her parents, and a sect to support her. She was a first tier disciple of Spirit Affinity House. From the very start, she received meticulous nurturing. A huge amount of resources were provided to her, with her never lacking anything, and occasionally Gu Immortal existences would personally instruct and guide her in cultivation. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 - 1021) Feng Jin Huang awakens from a dream realm and learned the true use of Dream Wings Gu 400 years earlier than in the previous timeline because of Fang Yuan gaining Hu Immortal Blessed Land. In the dream realm, she gained Quasi-Grandmaster attainment in refinement path. She then challenged Fang Yuan to a refinement duel in the Refinement Path Convention. The reward for the duel is a method to regain life for zombies if Fang Yuan wins the duel. As for her reward, if she wins, Fang Yuan has to give priority in the Guts Gu sales to her sect and sell the Guts Gu with a 30% price reduction to her Spirit Affinity House. The reason for her wanting the Guts Gu is because even though she could explore dream realms with Dream Wings Gu, her soul would still feel weakened and could be injured. In the duel, Fang Yuan purposely end the match with a draw so he can have his reward and, in the same time, maintain a relationship with her sect to lower the pressure from the Immortal Crane Sect. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Feng Jin Huang became a Gu Immortal all due to Fairy Bai Hu's inheritance on Tian Ti Mountain and became a figure whose name would shake the world in the future. Right now in the current timeline, she hasn't got anything yet from the inheritance. Part 2 Gu World, October Twenty-Fourth. In history, this is the day where Feng Jin Huang attains victory and inherits the Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Feng Jin Huang had an exemplary talent and strong background, after inheriting Hu Immortal Blessed Land, she shot up rapidly. In the future, she cultivated to Gu Immortal realm, using Hu Immortal Blessed Land, and spread her influence throughout the world, shining with a brilliant light. Part 3 Fang Yuan escaped Southern Border and arrived at Central Continent, becoming a Gu Immortal. Afterward, he created the Bloodwing Demonic Sect, and Feng Jin Huang was his mortal enemy. They had at least a few hundred battles, and eventually, Fang Yuan allied with numerous demonic path Gu Immortals and attacked Hu Immortal Blessed Land together, paying a painful price to kill Feng Jin Huang. Part 4 Why did Fang Yuan gang up with Song Zhong and a group of demonic path Gu Immortals to think of all sorts of ways to attack Hu Immortal Blessed Land? It was to kill Feng Jin Huang and seize Dream Wings Gu. In the end, they manage to kill Feng Jin Huang. Unfortunately, Fang Yuan did not get her Dream Wings Gu. Great Dream Immortal Venerable (Chapter 461 mention) Immortal Yi Yan was a Rank 8 wisdom path Gu Immortal and was proficient in making predictions, he often made accurate one sentence predictions, and was thus known as Immortal Yi Yan. And this deduced prophecy would later be known as the famous "Prophecy of Three Venerables". Immortal Yi Yan predicted that many years later, after three Great Eras, three venerables would appear, two men and one woman. The first was Spectral Soul Demon Venerable, second was Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable and third was Great Dream Immortal Venerable. Sure enough, the Gu World went through countless changes and continuously moved forward, after Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, Spectral Soul Demon Venerable appeared. After the Spectral Soul Demon Venerable died, a Rank 9 male Gu Immortal appeared in righteous path and was, as predicted, known as Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable. Now Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable was already dead, "Prophecy of Three Venerables" was mostly complete, only Great Dream Immortal Venerable who has yet to be born remains. Prediction (Chapter 668 mention) According to the "Prophecy of Three Venerables", the five regions war was the start of the Great Era, when this generation's Great Dream Immortal Venerable would be born. The Great Era where each Rank 9 Gu Immortal was born had a common point, that was during the chaotic battles, large numbers of new Gu Immortals would rise up. The new replaces the old, the waves of an era would cause brilliantly shining ripples. Among paths, forces, individuals, they would collide and interact, causing the "Way of Gu" to develop at a rapid pace, it would be an era of change. Trivia * Feng Jin Huang was the winner of the 10 sects gathering great competition in Tian Ti Mountain. She defeated Fang Zheng in just six moves. * Because Fang Yuan was the final winner of Hu Immortal Blessed Land, Feng Jin Huang learned of the true use of Dream Wings Gu in exploring dream realms earlier than in her previous life. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gu Masters Category:Alive Category:Central Continent Category:Dream Path Category:Venerables